


Attraction

by orphan_account



Series: Band One-Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank has been crushing on Gerard for a while now. What happens when he finally tells Gerard he loves him?





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MCRmyGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/gifts).



The bell rang, signaling the end of another day at the hell-hole know as high school. Frank had just had gym with his friend Gerard, one of the members in their garage band. It was common for them to check each other out as they were changing, but it often went unnoticed. "Hey, Gee?" he mumbled, rubbing his face with a towel.

"No."

Frank huffed. "You don't even know what I was going to say." He loved Gerard. He always had. Well, since 4th grade. Maybe that's not always and forever, but it was a pretty damn long time. They were juniors now. 7 years. 7 years Frank had been hiding feelings from Gerard. He figured it was time to say it, even if Gerard decided he hated him for it. It was better for Gee to hate him than for Frank to not know what Gee would think at all.

"That's because I don't care," Gerard said, laughing. He turned around. He was covered in sweat and he hadn't put on his shirt. He looked hot, and Frank had to look away quickly before he got turned on. 

"You're such a dick," he said.

"That's why you love me."

Frank blushed slightly, but luckily his back was facing Gerard so he didn't notice. "Can we talk?" he said quietly.

"Alright, fine. Is this about the guitar? Yes, that was me, ok? I admit it. I'm sorry." Frank smiled. A few days ago, someone had stuffed a cupcake into his guitar. Naturally, he assumed it was Ray, but he wasn't about to just go around pointing fingers.

"Not really, but I'm definitely getting you back for that later."

"Shit," Gee said, cursing himself. He put on his shirt and moved to sit next to Gerard. The locker rooms were mostly empty, but there were a few lingering jocks. "Yeah, we can talk. Do you want to talk here or somewhere a little more private?"

Frank looked around. There were only a few people in here, and if they talked quietly enough, it wouldn't matter too much. "We can talk here." Gerard leaned in closer to Frank to hear him better.

"I like you, Gee."

Gerard looked up slowly, meeting Frank's eyes.

"Do you like me?" Frank asked him nervously.

Gerard opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried to speak again, but his phone started ringing. He took it out and glanced at it. "Shit," he said. "I'm sorry, Frankie Noodle, I have to pick Mikey up. I'm not sure, buddy, I'll think about it." He nodded his head and grabbed his bag, heading out, leaving Frank alone.

 

Gerard pulled up at the middle school to pick up his brother. Mikey sat next to him. "What took you so long?" he asked. Gerard shrugged and Mikey looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. Gerard just nodded.

 

Frank jumped as his phone rang. Was it Gee? He tried frantically to answer it, dropping it a few times. It was Ray. He answered and was met with the sounds of Bob and Ray screaming. "God dammit, you guys!" he said. 

Bob laughed as Ray asked, "Are we going to annoy Mikey and Gee's parents today?"

"Sorry, guys," Frank told them. "I've got a lot on my mind right now. We can meet up and play soon, just not today." 

Ray groaned and Bob said, "You're stupid and boring and I hate you."

"I love you, too," Frank responded before hanging up.

 

Gerard sat in his room, listening to music, trying to decide how he felt. He soon realized that music could change his mood, so he kept thinking as he messed around. He listened to love songs. He listened to hate songs. He listened to normal songs. His opinion didn't change. As much as he wanted to call Frank and tell him what he had decided right then and there, he decided it'd be best to tell him in person.

 

Frank started to panic when he heard a knock. He opened the door and struggled to keep his voice steady as he was met with Gerard. "What do you think?"

Gerard looked at the floor. "I think..." Frank held his breath as Gerard looked up at met Frank's eyes with a smile. "I think I love you, too." 

And with that, they leaned into each other and Frank decided he would never let go.


End file.
